Midnight Ponders
by yourfaithfulsidekick
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Sleep is always recommended. Especially when it's very late at night. But that doesn't stop one's mind from exploring on it's own. Michelangelo takes advantage of this late hour to do his own exploring...! ("M" for language)


**A**uthor's **N**ote: Just a little one-shot I wrote to help boost up my mood! I started writing this...gosh in September? But I haven't gotten a chance to finish it until tonight actually ..at 3:15 in the morning...Originally, when my roommate and I weren't close yet- we'd have conversations like these just to talk! I love thinking like random philosophical questions super late at night like, "What is Life?", "Why are we here?", "What's it like after death?", things like that! But I wanted this to still be a humor too! I feel like I could go more with it if I want...But I'm not sure! Well, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT or anything related to it!

:::

_**Midnight Ponders**_

:::

"Guys…?" Michelangelo whispered, peering his head over the ledge of his bed. "Leooooo? Donnieee? Raphieee?"

A grunt came from underneath Michelangelo, followed by a great force kicking underneath him. "OW! No need to kick, Raph!" Mikey whined, leaning back over the edge of his bed to face his brother. "What the hell was that-?"

Like a gust of wind, a pillow flew straight into Michelangelo's face. Almost falling off the edge of his bed, followed by a girlish squeak, the young ninja quickly recovered and pulled himself back up on his bed.

"Why do I have to sleep under _him_?" Raph grumbled as he picked his pillow back up, pulling his covers over his head. "Fuckin' hate this bunk-bed bullshit it's like we're fucking ten again…"

"Enough," Leonardo's raspy voice echoed from the other side of the the room, "both of you! I do not want to hear this all night."

"God forbid Fearless over there get's all cranky without his beauty sleep…"

"I swear, Raph-!"

"Come on, guys!" Donatello pleaded from his bed, lying above Leonardo's. "For one night, can you two _not _attempt to kill each other?"

Tonight wasn't like the other nights. Staying out in Casey's grandmother's farmhouse always came with fun, relaxation, and just time to enjoy the time they have together. That was, until a tremendous rainstorm came crashing in. When Casey came to check on his second home, he discovered all the damage that swept through. Half of the roof was blown off, the basement was nearly completely flooded, and two bedrooms (due to broken windows) received debris all over.

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, along with Splinter offered their help to repair the broken home throughout the course of the weekend. Even if some of the furniture was ruined, two pieces were saved in the storage shed…

A pair of bunk beds.

Of course Master Splinter would get one of the surviving full beds, and Casey and April would share the couch, leaving the four brothers to sleep altogether…in one room.

"Whatever," Grumbling, Raphael turned on his other side to face the wall.

"Idiot." Leonardo scoffed, pulling the covers over his head.

_Silence_

"Leo?"

"Yes?"

"What's worse- having a Foot ninja attack you in the rain, or a Purple Dragon who hasn't showered in months have you in a headlock…?"

"And how would **I **know?"

"I mean, you did fight a bunch of Foot ninja in the rain before! That was…uh…before you kinda flew off a roof and embraced April's window…"

Silence.

Mikey squeaked. "Too soon?"

"Way too soon…"

_Silence._

"Leoooooo? Donnieee? Raph?" Michelangelo sat up on his bed and scanned for his brothers in the darkness.

BAM!

Another forceful kick sent Michelangelo jumping off his bed and hitting his head on the ceiling.

"I swear," Raphael warned, "another word from ya and I'll-"

"I have a question!" Michelangelo chimed, rubbing his now bruised head.

"Ya got to be fuckin' kiddin' me, Mikey. Go back to sleep fore' I send ya there permanently."

"I mean it…!" Scanning the room, Mikey squinted his eyes to see if his other brothers were awake. Maybe they'll answer his question for him! "I mean, don't you guys every wonder why we are here? Like, why right now are we in the farmhouse? Why are we living in the lair? Why are we the way we are?"

Slowly siting up, Donnie yawned and faced Michelangelo. "One, We are here because of the hurricane. Two, because the hurricane destroyed the farmhouse and we are here cleaning it. Three, we are living in the lair because it's the safest place to be. And, four, because of TCRI and their mutagen." Nodding with a wave, Donnie collapsed back on his bed, "And goodnight!"

"That's not what I meant!" Mikey squeaked, pushing on. "I mean…the world can end tomorrow for all we know! It can end in any second! If you guys knew you had only one day to live, what would you guys do?"

"Sleep." Raph groaned, pulling his pillow over his head.

"I'm being serious!" Mikey complained, crossing his arms as he lay on his stomach. Turning his head to the side, Mikey face his brothers (or at least, tried to through the darkness). "If I knew I'd die tomorrow, I'd make sure I finish all my comics. Then I'd make my favorite pizza ever and," Mikey bit his lip as his voice dropped. "I'd spend it with you guys…"

Mikey's sudden shift made Leo glance up at his youngest brother. Of course, he'd prefer to be sleeping after such a long day. He'd love for just a few hours he could escape into a deep slumber. But hearing Mikey put in so much emotion into a silly question tugged at Leonardo's heartstrings. Rolling over back to face his brothers, Leonardo cleared his throat as he made his input. "I'd probably mediate on it, maybe finding a way for the end not to come but…I mean, if it's going to happen I'd spend it with everyone too."

"Well besides being with you guys," Donatello piped up, staring up at the ceiling. "I'd finish the one thing I can never fully fix…"

Leo and Mikey shared confused looks, faced each other and harmoniously asked, "Which is?"

"That goddamn _**toaster**_." Donatello chuckled, turning to Mikey. "Cause' then I know that none of you would never **ever** break it again-!" Laughter echoed throughout the room, making each of them trying to contain the loudness they were making.

"What about you, Raphie?" Mikey sang, leaning head over the edge of his bed once again. Raphael was still entangled in his sheets, pillow over his head. "Come on, even Leo pitched in! What would you do on your last day?"

"I dunno and I don't care."

"Aw, come on!" Mikey complained as he began sitting up and down. The bunk beds began to shake violently as Mikey whispered, "Come on, Raph! Be sentimental with us!"

A low growl underneath Mikey made him sit put. Not shocking to his brothers, a forceful kick shot up from under Mikey causing him to cry out. Raphael growled as he pulled the blanket back over him, "I'd be with you guys, alright? Now everyone shut it."

_Silence._

"G-Guys?" Mikey carefully whispered, low enough so that everyone (but hopefully Raph) would hear. "W-What if we die?!"

"Everyone dies, Mikey." Donatello answered bluntly.

"I mean, like, from a zombie-raging disease!" Mikey murmured, his voice raising higher with excitement. "Like- imagine though! We could have kick-butt weapons and fly helicopters and take over all the pizza places in the city!"

"That…doesn't make any sense."

"Exactly!" Mikey marveled, his enthusiasm kicking up full swing. "I mean, shell, we coulda been goners back when we fought Shred-head! That woulda been quite a bang, huh?" Laughing at his own joke, he waited the same for his brothers. Getting nothing but an eerie silence he nervously chuckled, "Uh…too soon?"

Donatello sighed. "Way too soon."

_Silence_

Michelangelo found himself starting out into the dark sky. Well, as much as the small window could give him. He couldn't see too much in the complete darkness besides the stars. Tucking his sheets closer to him, he hesitantly looked over at the edge of his bed.

He couldn't see much of Raphael- he made the assumption his hot-headed brother was probably out cold at this point. Leonardo too seemed like he was in a deep sleep. Donatello's shell was faced toward Mikey- he too could be sleeping, but at this late hour at home, he'd be still up…

"Donnie?" Mikey whispered, peering over the edge of his bed again.

Much to Michelangelo's assumptions, Donnie's head picked up slightly as he flipped himself to face his brother's side. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"…I think we have a problem."

The feeling of dread came over Don as he sat himself up (as far as he could without hitting his head). Michelangelo's eyes were toward the window, his eyes filled with almost a sense of worry- fear?

A million thoughts began racing Don's mind. Were there Foot ninja outside? Purple Dragons? Karai? Robbers? Dreading the worst, Don cried, "Mikey- what's wrong?!"

Hearing the urgency in Don's voice, Leonardo too awoke from his slumber. Could his family be in danger once again? They haven't gotten much sleep- making them more vulnerable. How did the Foot or Purple Dragons find them all the way out here? Is the Shredder back? Panic arose inside of him. Fighting every urge to jump into action, Leonardo carefully asked, "What's going on?"

Raphael lifted his head from his sheets. He could tell from the shadows of his brothers that both Leo and Don were sitting up in their beds, their voices already answering why they were awake. A threat? Raph quickly reached for his sais besides his bed and slowly rose himself. He was not gonna let some scum-bag Foot or Dragon attack them.

Silence.

"I **may **or may nothave left the oven on in the lair…"

::::::


End file.
